Danger
by WitchatHeart77
Summary: One little oneshot about how Hermione gives herself to danger. HGSS...COMPLETE! Happy Birthday, Severus!


**_Author Note: Just a simple little Oneshot. This really didn't fit into any of my stories I have written so far. So, I dedicate this to our most beloved Potions Master who is celebrating his 47th Birthday Tomorrow! Happy Birthday, Severus!...(not Alan Rickman)_**

His breath caressed the tiny crevices of her ear. Gooseflesh sprang to life all along her arms. Her breath hitched as his arm held her close. She bit her bottom lip, much like she does when she finds herself in this same position; Severus Snape close enough to bite and Hermione Granger was trying not to scream.

"As I said, Miss Granger," he growled, "I will not have you running through the halls at this late hour. I don't give a ruddy damn if Mr. Potter completed his task of vanquishing that monstrosity. There can still be dangers lurking in the darkness."

She tensed for a moment understanding his point well, then too the steps in front of her two at a time back to the Gryffindor common room. The Fat Lady was in sight. Just a few more steps. She uttered the password, entered the warm room, and flopped onto the couch.

"Professor?" a small voice queried.

Hermione stood up and turned around sharply. "Yes, Miss Danker?"

The third year girl looked to her Head of House with concerned eyes. "You look like you ran into a ghost. Are you alright? Do I need to get Headmistress McGonagall?"

Hermione took a long deep sigh and reached for the girl, pulling her into a small embrace. "No, Amelia, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern. I just happened to run into Professor Snape. You know how he is."

The girl snickered, "Yeah, he can be a bit scary. I mean, why does he do that? We already know he's snarky and greasy and intimidating and…"

"Miss Danker! However much I tend to agree with that lovely description of your Potions Master, I do believe I need to inform you that it is inappropriate to talk about a staff member of Hogwarts, let alone my future husband, like that again. Is that clear?"

The girl seemed to cower and gave Hermione a soft "Goodnight" then went to her dorm.

Hermione turned back to the portrait hole and opened it. She peered out, leery of the possibility of something jumping from the darkness. She had just about gotten the door closed when he grabbed her again. Her back was firmly pushed into the wall. Her hands were restrained above her head. And her mouth was invaded.

He moved his lips to her ear once more. "Dangers, Miss Granger."

"You are the dangerous one. Grabbing me and kissing me right outside the Gryffindor common room," she breathed heavily in response to his kisses along her neck.

"Indeed," he murmured as he began to trace the hollow of her clavicle with his fingers.

She looked up into his eyes. "I've played with danger more than I care to mention. However, just this once, I think I will succumb to it." With that, she firmly kissed the man, freeing her hands to clasp onto the back of his head and neck so he couldn't move away.

A clearing of a throat behind them broke them apart. "Professor Granger, Professor Snape. I had thought that the two of you could wait until tomorrow night. I see the muggle tradition of seeing the bride before the wedding was definitely not the first thing on your minds. And out in the view of the children," Minerva tsked.

"Sorry, Professor McGonagall," Hermione said as a slight blush crept into her cheeks.

"Minerva," Severus nodded in recognition then turned to leave the tower. "I believe Remus has driven himself mad by looking for me. I still don't quite understand your adamant suggestion that he keep me in my room."

The older woman looked to the man as he took a few more steps down. "I was adamant because of this right here, Severus. You have no self control where Hermione is involved. As much as I love the idea of seeing you finally happy, I still have to conduct this school with decorum."

By this time, Hermione was halfway back into the common room, slowly sneaking her way out of the path of Minerva's watchful eye and condemning tone.

"No, no, Miss Granger. You won't get away from me that easily."

Hermione sighed and turned around.

Minerva approached her slowly and reached out a handkerchief. "Your lip gloss is smeared, my dear. Can't have the children wondering what you've been up to." With a wink, the woman was heading back to her chambers.

Hermione stood there for a moment, wiping at her lips. She sat down and conjured a cuppa, thinking of what tomorrow may bring.

"Danger…mystery…love…intensity…passion," she mused to herself. "Yes, I will happily succumb."

_**AN: Not going to be continued... Just a little snippet of something that popped into my head. Another bunny, if you will.**_


End file.
